degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy Fernandez
Lucy Fernandez was born in 1974 and she is portrayed by Anais Granofsky. Biography and Character History First depicted as a stylishly dressed girl with fairly "loose" parents, Lucy has evolved over the run of the Degrassi series. The following outlines some of the important events Lucy was involved with over the course of the series. Original Degrassi Season 1-3 *Lucy was caught shoplifting a sweater with her friend Voula. Both of the girls got in trouble for this, although it was Lucy's idea in the first place, and she claimed that she did it all the time (but never got caught). Because of this, Voula's parents found Lucy to be an unfit friend for their daughter, and wouldn't allow the girls to be friends anymore. *When her parents were out of town for the weekend, she often held parties, the most notable of which was when Shane McKay and Spike had sex (and Spike later learned she was pregnant and gave birth to a daughter, Emma). After Lucy's shoplifting incident, her parents became suspicious of her reckless behaviour. Thereafter, Lucy was more cautious with her parties and how wild they would get. *She also dated a 11th grader from high school, but broke up with him after he tried to go "too far". After this, she had an on-and-off relationship with Clutch, an 11th grader from Borden High. *Lucy's best friend was Lorraine Delacorte, better known as L.D. Lucy taught L.D. to be more feminine, since L.D. was a tomboy and would always play sports with the boys. *A teacher at Degrassi became close to Lucy in one episode, and would try to touch her. Suzy, a classmate of Lucy, was later victimized similarly. Suzy and Lucy, with Wheels as a witness, reported the teacher to the authorities. Season 4-5 & Degrassi Movie: Schools Out *In the 10th grade, she helped Joey, Wheels, and Snake make the music video for "Everybody Wants Something" for their band, Zit Remedy (later, The Zits). It then lead to the making of the video, "It Creeps!!", which she received an A+ for in class. She was there for her best friend L.D. when she was diagnosed with Leukemia. *Lucy's Grade 11th year saw the beginning of Lucy's relationship with school president, Bronco. The couple dated for a year up until "School's Out". Lucy also ran to become Degrassi's school president in her senior year and won, although she didn't end up fulfilling it due to the closure of Degrassi in the following year. School's Out *We find Lucy being Degrassi's Valedictorian in her grade level. Also during "School's Out", an intoxicated Wheels gets behind the wheel of a car with Lucy, crashes into another vehicle, and kills a child in the accident. Also, Lucy becomes temporarily blind. Degrassi The Next Generation *Her last appearance is in the series premiere of Degrassi: The Next Generation, where Joey is selling a car to her before the reunion and before she moved to New Mexico to run her company. She also returns in the Degrassi: The Next Generation episode "White Wedding", being one of Spike's bridesmaids for her wedding to Snake. Rumors to the connection to Conner There have been rumors that Lucy might be the mother of Connor because of his last name, and his parents have never been introduced or talked about other then him just calling them parents. They are supposedly good friends of Mr. Simpsons. (NOTE:THIS IS JUST A RUMOR, IT MIGHT NOT BE TRUE)